Unexpected Meeting
by EsteVamp4998
Summary: The young Cinderella goes out and sees a boy and a puppy, she doesn't know who he is but the puppy is hurt! So she helps him. Who is this boy? Based on Disney's Cinderella! One-shot! Or should there be another chapter? UPDATE: Complete for now but will continue when ideas pop up ;)


**This is my first Disney story! Also my 22nd story!**

**I hope you guys like it, so please enjoy my new one-shot 'Unexpected Meeting'!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the Tremaine family's mansion.<p>

When little Cinderella was done helping her mother foist the turkey into the oven, she went outside and played in the garden.

There, she sat on the grass, not a care in the world for her sky-blue dress, and then, suddenly, she saw two rabbits.

_'I know what I'll do!'_she thought to herself and immediately made her way back inside her house and ran into the kitchen where her mother and their servant Beth were preparing dinner.

"Mother! Mother!" she cried out, "Where are the carrots?"

Her mother turned around and brought her index finger to her lips. "Hush darling, and how many times have I told you not to yell?''

"All I want is carrots," she whined, "and quickly!"

Beth snickered, "Ma'am, it is true," she smiled, "All the young lady wants is a carrot."

"Two carrots," Cinderella corrected.

Beth smiled, "Two actually, ma'am."

"Very well," the mother sighed with amusement, "you may get your carrots."

Little Cinderella smiled brightly and hugged her mother, "Thank you!" And when Beth gave Cinderella her two carrots, she turned around and headed back to the garden, but when her mother saw the grass stains on her dress as, she took off, a "What am I going to do about her?'' came from her mother.

As Cinderella arrived back in the garden, she found the two rabbits again and slowly placed both of the carrots five feet away from them, and then moved an additional ten feet away from the carrots and watched as the two rabbits came closer and closer to the carrots and soon, SNATCH! They both took the two carrots and hopped away.

Cinderella felt very proud of herself that she did a wonderful deed, helping animals.

Then, again, all of a sudden, she heard a raucous from behind her family's hedged fence.

"What is going on back there?" she said aloud to nobody in particular. _'Only way one way to find out,'_ she thought to herself and that was to go through the hedged fence and find out, even though it would mean her dress getting ruined even more but she didn't care.

Cinderella walked through the hedge, while trying her hardest to avoid any twigs, and when she got out, there, right there she understood why her parents said not to pass through the hedge until her sixteenth birthday for what she saw was amazing!

All around her were bunches and bunches of beautiful flowers of all kinds that she couldn't name! But that's wasn't all, she saw right in front of her was a boy, not exactly her age but close, and next to him, was a puppy.

She walked closer to them, shyly, but when she got a better look of the dog and boy, she found out that the dog was injured and that the boy was trying his best to help him.

Cinderella knew that the boy didn't know what he was doing so she ran towards him and bent down beside the dog.

"What you are doing is not helping him at all," she said without looking up at the boy. Right now, she had all her attention on the puppy's front leg. "His leg is sprained."

"And what do you suppose we do?" the boy asked, worried, but was also amazed at Cinderella's quick diagnose for he didn't understand what was wrong with the dog a few seconds earlier.

She looked up at him now, and blushed from just looking at his face. _'He's truly charming…'_ she thought to herself but shook her head, _'Right now is not the time for that!' _She redeemed herself and said, "For starters, we need to bandage him, but…with what…"

Before the boy could say anything, Cinderella already came up with a solution and then she started taking out the ribbon in her hair.

She then tried her hardest to warp the ribbon around the pups' leg but the ribbon didn't want to cooperate with her. The pup whined when she kept on struggling. _'Sorry!' _she thought to herself.

"How about you let me do that?" the boy asked Cinderella on her fifth try.

She nodded and handed it to him, "Good idea."

After he was done, the boy asked, "Now what? We need to get him somewhere else so we can help him more."

Cinderella thought for a bit. "The chicken shed!"

"The what?" he looked at her like she was out of her mind.

She returned the look, "Haven't you ever seen one before? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Just follow me and carry the puppy."

The boy did as he was told and followed her. Once they crossed through the hedge, Cinderella whispered, "Try not to make a sound, and if you see anyone, hide!"

The boy nodded, didn't ask any questions, and continued to follow her.

When they got to the chicken shed, Cinderella opened the door and gestured, to the boy, to come inside.

Once they were inside, it beginning only the afternoon, all the chickens were asleep and Cinderella hoped it would play like that. She then asked the boy, after closing the door, to place the puppy in a spot he thought was good.

He placed the puppy all the way at the end that had hay already laid out.

Cinderella then said to the boy, "Wait here. I'm going to go get some help."

He nodded and said, "Please hurry."

* * *

><p>Cinderella ran through the garden and then stopped beside the kitchen's back door that led to the garden. After she caught her breath, she opened the door and entered the kitchen.<p>

Thankfully her mother wasn't in the kitchen and the only person who was, was Beth; who was just preparing a new dish.

"Beth! Beth!" Cinderella called out as she ran up to her maid and pulled her arm.

Beth yelped in surprise and then turned around, "What's wrong Ella?"

There was only one word she needed to say to get Beth to help her, "An animal!"

Right then, Beth had her serious expression and said, "Show me where."

* * *

><p>When Beth and Cinderella made it to the chicken shed, Cinderella opened it and Beth quickly went in.<p>

As Beth speed walked to the puppy and the boy (who she looked back at Cinderella with and expression almost saying _'I won't ask about him but I do want details later'_) and knelt down beside the puppy.

The boy told Beth what was wrong with the puppy as Cinderella closed the door, and then joined them.

"Well," Beth began, "it's only a slight sprain that would heal in about a week or two."

Cinderella and the boy blew out a sigh of relief.

"But," Beth continued, "I would very much like to know how this poor puppy got the sprain? And of course I would like to know," she turned to Cinderella, "how you met the puppy and..." she looked at the boy then, "what's your name?"

He hesitated and Beth let out a sigh, "Very well, you don't need to tell us your name but to let you know, you can trust her and I. My name is Beth; Elizabeth Smith."

"And mine is Ella; Cinderella Tremaine, but you can call me Ella."

The boy smiled and said, "Thanks for helping out my puppy."

Cinderella grinned. "Of course! What's her name?"

"She actually doesn't have a name yet, I just got her as a gift today," the boy blushed.

"Well every animal needs their own name," Cinderella said, "What about you call her Perla?"

The boy laughed, "No way."

"Suzy?"

"Nope."

"What about Mary?"

He shook his head, "Nope she needs a better name."

Beth smiled. "What about Ella?"

"That's my name!"

The boy smiled, "Why, why not!" Then he looked at his puppy, "You're name is Ella now!"

The puppy let out a little bark and they all laughed.

Cinderella grinned, "Well as long as she likes it, then she can have it too. It's a very pretty name anyway."

"Alright I'll be right back," Beth said, "I'm going to go check on your mother and see how's she's doing with the food."

As Beth left, Cinderella came closer to the boy and was curious about the pin he was wearing on his shirt. "What does it mean?" she asked.

"What does what mean?"

"Your pin."

"Oh well it's really nothing," he replied, "You can have it actually."

"What? Really?"

The boy laughed and handed Cinderella the pin. "Carry it with you, just in case we see each other next time."

She grinned, "Okay, but you're leaving right now?"

He sighed, "Yeah I got to get back for dinner."

Cinderella got up and grabbed a basket. She handed it to the boy, "Here, take this with you to carry Ella."

"Thank you for everything," the boy smiled and then leaned towards Cinderella and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed, "Of course, take care of Ella!"

As the boy put Ella in the basket he grinned at Cinderella, and then he was about to go out the door until Cinderella gasped and stopped him.

"Wait I don't know your name yet!"

The boy smiled, "My name's Henry; Henry Charming, but don't tell anyone okay?"

Cinderella smiled, "Nice to meet you Henry, and well I guess this is goodbye for now."

He waved as he opened the door, "Goodbye Cinderella."

* * *

><p>At dinner time Cinderella was playing with her pin the boy had given her. Her father and mother noticed it and asked her if they could see it. They both gasped.<p>

"Cinderella where did you get this pin from?" her mother asked.

Cinderella smiled, "A boy gave it to me."

"A boy?" her father was confused.

"Well yeah, he just gave it to me as a thank you," she grinned.

Her parents both looked at each other, they both knew what the pin was and her father gave it back to Cinderella. If they were correct, their daughter just met one of the royal family members of the kingdom they lived in!

* * *

><p><strong>Should I make another where they meet again in the future when they're teens?<strong>

**Nice reviews are great and thank you so much for reading my new one-shot! I really appreciate it! :D**

**~EsteVamp4998~**


End file.
